Hanī, that's amore
by SilentDrago
Summary: Mi nombre es Kanan Matsuura. Una persona muy importante para mí dejó Japón para seguir con sus estudios, pero sé muy bien que ella volverá algún día.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, los que han leído mis fics saben que esta obra por sí misma constituye una rareza para mí, no por el tema, sino por la serie que toca. De eso hablaré más abajo, así que los dejo para que lean.  
**

* * *

_**Hanī**__**, that's amore**_

Mi nombre es Kanan Matsuura y trabajo en la tienda de buceo de mi familia. Desde hace mucho que lo hago, incluso desde antes de terminar la etapa escolar…, una etapa que me marcó mucho en mi vida y que me entregó muchas cosas. Primero, pude reencontrarme con mi pasado como _school idol_; segundo, conocí a chicas que se convirtieron en mis amigas; tercero, me reconcilié con las que ya eran mis amigas desde la infancia; y cuarto… Bueno, tengo que detallar un poco más eso.

De esas viejas amigas, Mari era con la que más problemas tuve. Nuestro grupo original se disolvió después de que me negara a cantar por su seguridad, todo porque ella se lesionó en la previa y yo no quería que esa lesión se agravara. Tardamos mucho en solucionar el malentendido que se produjo entre nosotras, pero al final, nos perdonamos mutuamente y nos dimos otra oportunidad para recomponer nuestra amistad. Todo eso ocurrió durante nuestro último año de preparatoria.

Durante ese período, Mari y yo comenzamos a acercarnos de nuevo. Era casi como si nunca hubiésemos discutido. El lazo entre nosotras se hizo más profundo y ella me lo hizo notar varias veces. Eso sí, siempre supe que Mari dejaría Japón cuando termináramos la escolaridad; ella era una chica rica que debía hacerse cargo del hotel de su familia, e iba a estudiar administración de empresas en el extranjero, específicamente en Italia. No puedo decir que no me dolió, pero sabía que la espera valdría la pena y que un día ella volvería a Numazu con todas nosotras.

Me sorprendió verla un poco antes de lo que creía.

Una vez establecida en Europa, Mari nos invitó a Dia, nuestra otra amiga de la infancia, y a mí a su casa. Realmente agradecí esa invitación; me sirvió para convivir aún más con Mari, y me alegró ver que seguía siendo la misma chica alegre y chispeante que yo conocía. Para mí, aquello era una especie de alivio temporal, algo que me ayudaría a aguantar de mejor manera la larga separación. Sabiendo que no podría verla por un tiempo, grabé su sonrisa en lo más profundo de mi mente como el mayor de los tesoros.

Lo único que alteró su humor fue saber que su mamá quería comprometerla con un tipo que ella no conocía.

A causa de aquel suceso, nos estuvieron persiguiendo por prácticamente toda Italia; y para colmo, involucraron a nuestras otras amigas en el asunto. Sé que Mari estaba molesta, pero Dia y yo nos mantuvimos tranquilas. Había cosas que su madre no conocía, y esas fueron las que utilizamos para evitar el compromiso. No teníamos su poder ni sus influencias, pero aun así ganamos. Lo mejor de todo fue que lo hicimos frente a una multitud de desconocidos, lo que le dio a nuestra victoria un sabor mucho más especial.

Ya con el problema del matrimonio solucionado, tuve que despedirme de Mari a los pocos días. Aunque las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de nuestros ojos, mantuvimos las sonrisas; había algo implícito en ellas, una promesa silenciosa entre ella y yo que sabíamos que debíamos cumplir a como diera lugar. Lo último que hicimos fue abrazarnos por un largo rato, tras lo cual abordé el avión que me llevaría de vuelta a Japón.

De eso han pasado cinco años.

No puedo evitar pensar en esos días juntas, en lo que nos dijimos en Italia… En realidad, en todo. Mari es una chica muy especial, que contagia a todos con su ánimo y energía. Desde que nos separamos, ya no siento dicha energía, pasando mis días en completa calma, rozando la rutina… Pero hoy es un día distinto, y me lo advierte el ruido del helicóptero que sobrevuela mi cabeza y se dirige a la azotea del hotel Ohara.

El chapoteo del agua de mar a los pocos minutos me indica que lo que tanto anhelaba vendrá a mí después de todos estos años de espera, avivando una llama que se encontraba dormida en mi corazón. Sin pensarlo, y totalmente embriagada por la emoción, abro los brazos mientras veo a una figura acercándose a mí a toda prisa.

Ohara-san, ¿sabe por qué Mari no aceptó el matrimonio arreglado? ¿Sabe por qué no me alteré al enterarme de la noticia? Es porque ella…

\- ¡Kanan!

\- ¡Mari!

… ya me había elegido a mí.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. Recuerden dejar sus reviews.**

**Como ya saben mis seguidores (y si no lo saben, lo cuento ahora), _Love Live Sunshine_ no es una serie muy de mi gusto, a diferencia de la original. Eso sí, esta parejita está entre las cosas que sí me gustaron, convirtiéndose en mi favorita del _anime_. No podía no escribir algo sobre ellas, aunque fuera corto.  
**

**Sobre el título, intenté reflejar la herencia de Mari en él, y por eso es trilingüe. ****_**Hanī **_**viene de _honey _**(cariño, referido a una persona) y está en japonés. El resto está en inglés e italiano, y creo que es fácil de entender.  
**

**¿Escribiré más de _Sunshine_ en el futuro? Probablemente no. Si ese es el caso, consideren esto una anécdota.**

**No olviden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
